Un Halloween inolvidable
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Un fanfic especial. Un demonio ha estado asechando por la noches, un sucubo, más sólo las noches de luna llena, y casualmente el 31 de octubre es luna llena. ¿Quien es el súcubo? (no es un buen resumen ¿verdad?)


**Hola! Aquí un fanfic especial, dedicado a mi hermoso y precioso grupo KanamexZero. Les Amo!**

**Aquí un fic pa ustedes!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Un Halloween inolvidable.**_

Academia Cross.

Noche de luna llena.

Solamente se escucharon suaves gemidos de placer dentro de aquel cuarto del edificio del sol. Un muchacho producía esos sonidos estando dormido, no era de sorprenderse, ya que alguien hacia un buen uso de su parte baja, más el estudiante no despertaba de su sueño.

Un gemido un tanto más alto acabo con la sesión, ese alguien se separó del joven y se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y eso ocurrió durante más de dos meses a diferentes estudiantes, incluyendo a algunos maestros.

-Creemos que hay un súcubo en la academia –dijo Yagari, parado al lado del director Kaien que miraba fijamente a cuatro jóvenes dentro de su oficina.

-¿Un súcubo? –pregunto con curiosidad quien se hallaba en medio, Yuuki.

-Es un demonio, querida Yuuki –explicó Kaname a su hermana.

-Tiene relaciones sexuales con hombres mientras ellos duermen, se alimenta de sus fluidos corporales, en algunos casos puede llegar hasta matarlos –dijo Ichiru que estaba al lado de Zero quien estaba apoyado en la pared sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Ante la explicación más clara del peliplata, la chica se sonrojo.

-Sí, pero no ha matado a nadie hasta la fecha, y sólo sale las noches de luna llena, debemos atraparlo la siguiente luna llena.

-La siguiente luna llena será en Hallowen que es mañana –dijo la castaña que veía el calendario.

-Es cierto, no habrá muchos estudiantes durmiendo y la gran mayoría estarán en la fiesta en el gran salón –dijo el director.

-Muy bien, tendré a mi gente atenta a todo movimiento –dijo el castaño serio.

-Te lo encargo Kaname-kun –agradeció el director, pero noto que Zero estaba muy raro, cosa que le preocupo.

-Zero, Ichiru-kun yo estaremos de guardias en la fiesta –sonrió la chica con su típica sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces, ya no hay nada más de que hacer, excepto hacer los preparativos de mañana y ver que disfraz nos pondremos –dijo el director cambiando su semblante serio al alegre e infantil de siempre.

-Si ya no hay más de que hablar, me voy –dijo el amatista marchándose de la dirección con un gesto más molesto que siempre y con su hermano intentando alcanzar el paso.

-Y por favor, Yuuki-chan, ve que le sucede a Zero, últimamente su actitud está muy agresiva, ni siquiera Ichiru-kun sabe lo que le sucede –pidió el director a la chica, que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó del lugar acompañada de su hermano.

El castaño, a pesar de no mostrarlo, también se hallaba muy preocupado por el peliplata, este se mostraba más reacio y con peor semblante. ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por un nivel D? Simple, Curan ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Zero y que lo que sentía por su hermana no era más que amor fraternal, pero las circunstancias de la vida provocaban que el castaño pudiese hablar con Zero y mucho menos explicar a su hermana lo que pasaba.

En cuanto al joven prefecto, solamente rezaba por que el día de mañana pase muy pero muy rápido, las noches de luna llena sin saber el porqué, las empezaba a odiar.

-Hermano… -llamo el menor de los gemelos a la puerta de su mayor.

-Pasa Ichiru…

-¿Estas bien? No te he visto bien desde hace dos meses, no me digas que tú…

-¿Yo qué? –enarco su ceja.

-¿Fuiste atacado por el súcubo? –dijo con tono de mucha preocupación, solo recibió una mirada aburrida.

-No Ichiru, no he sido víctima del súcubo, es solo que no he estado durmiendo bien –dijo intentando calmar a su gemelo –Tranquilo estaré bien, sólo necesito dormir –se recostó en su cama mirando a su par.

-Está bien, creo en ti hermano, descansa –dijo el menor algo más aliviado mientras se iba del cuarto, pero no dejaba de pensar que el amatista le estaba mintiendo.

Al día siguiente; en la noche.

Ya estaban todos preparándose para la gran noche de disfraces, que comenzaba a las 10, habían muchos Drácula, momias, policías, bomberos, maids, gatitos y gatitas, en fin muchos trajes uno más original o ridículo que el anterior.

El joven Achira se había vestido como un joven de la antigua Arabia, era de un color celeste claro con detalles dorados, ambas partes, el pantalón y el chaleco y los zapatos era dorados.

-Estas muy descubierto –dijo un chico rubio que lo rodeaba viendo el espejo vestido de un conde del siglo XIX de color negro y con un antifaz color plateado.

-Estas exagerando Takuma –sonrió el muchacho mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su pareja.

-No… te ves demasiado… sexy –dijo apretando más –Muchos te verán, y aunque puedo, no podre matarlos.

El chico se rio ante lo dicho por el ojiverde, de verdad a veces era muy celoso.

-Y tú te ves muy sexy también, y no planeo matar a nadie que te esté viendo –dijo dando la vuelta mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amante.

-Si seguimos así, los disfraces se van a arruinar –dijo besándole el cuello –Y aún estamos en el concurso de disfraces.

-Entonces a esperar ¿No? –sonrió separándose de este y yendo con el hacia la salida con las manos entrelazadas, la conversación era muy amena hasta que llegaron al cuarto de su hermano.

-Zero, si estas enfermo vamos a la enfermería –llamo la castaña vestida de hada rosa.

-No, estaré mejor aquí, vayan ustedes –se oyó desde dentro de la habitación.

-Pero… -la chica al ver al gemelo de su mejor amigo fue directo hacia él –Por favor Ichiru-kun ayúdame, Zero está metido en su cuarto, dice que está mal, pero no quiere salir de su habitación para que lo revisen.

El chico llamó a la puerta de su hermano y el resultado fue el mismo, este había dicho al borde del enojo que se fuesen, que estaría bien más tarde, solo quería dormir y esperar a que todo eso acabase.

Ya los tres estudiantes se rindieron ante tanta terquedad de su amigo y hermano, simplemente se fueron con un "Si te encuentras peor solo llámanos".

La noche ya había caído, y la luna llena estaba más brillante, dando lugar a una gran fiesta de Halloween.

En el gran salón.

Ambas clases, sol y luna bailaban al ritmo de la música electro-pop, la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y no había rastro del súcubo.

-¿Cómo esta Kiryuu-kun? –pregunto el castaño vestido como el fantasma de la ópera, con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, capa negra y con un antifaz blanco tapando la mitad de su cara.

-Pues Zero-kun sigue encerrado en su cuarto si querer salir, ya Ichiru ha ido a verle pero todo intento de sacarlo de ahí es inútil –dijo el rubio con preocupación al ver a su novio tan intranquilo con la situación y así estuvo por las siguientes tres horas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Zero.

El muchacho miro directamente a la luna llena, se sentía muy mal últimamente, y su sueño era poco a poco más corto, cada día después de las noches de luna llena sentía su cuerpo asqueado, pero no había rastros de que hubiese estado con algún sujeto, además que sus caderas lo mataban, tenía mucha sed, ya nada lo saciaba, ni siquiera su hermano y, para rematar su mala suerte, se había dado cuenta de un sentimiento muy molesto.

Se había enamorado de su enemigo por naturaleza, Kuran Kaname.

Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor y sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo; no había dicho nada a nadie, ni su mismo hermano gemelo sabia de lo que le ocurría, era muy buen mentiroso.

-Mierda –maldijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a su odiada y amada luna plateada, mas simplemente la vio un par de segundos y su vista se nublo por completo cayendo a la inconciencia, minutos después, despertó de nuevo, más con un semblante diferente.

Se paró de su cama, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a su armario, al abrirlo saco una caja blanca, saco lo que había ahí y se lo puso sin nada adentro, sus ojos destilaban deseo de saciar el placer carnal hasta quedar satisfecho, ¿Quién podría satisfacer ese gran deseo?

En el gran salón.

Kuran, a pesar de haber bailado una pieza con su hermana, no se sentía con ganas de estar ahí, quería ver como estaba Zero, todo eso lo tenía preocupado, pero por suerte se le ocurrió algo.

-Ichiru-kun –llamó el castaño al menor de los gemelos, con algo de fuerza, ya que el volumen de la música era muy alto –Iré a ver a Zero, creo que ya sé que es lo que le pasa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tal vez pueda ayudarlo –dijo mientras le decía lo que pensaba.

-¡Claro! Eso debe ser.

-Iré a verlo, romperé la puerta si debo –dijo mientras emprendía marcha hacia la habitación de quien amaba en secreto.

-Te lo encargo mucho –dijo el menor que fue arrastrado a la pista de baile por Takuma y los demás vampiros.

Ya en camino a la habitación del amatista.

El castaño llegó hasta la puerta del joven peliplata cuando tocó la puerta, noto que estaba ente abierta. Pensado él lo peor abrió la puerta y noto que en cuarto no había nadie.

-¿Kiryuu-kun? –llamo el mayor entrando a la habitación, pero no había respuesta, pero noto una sombra cerca de la cama del menor.

Al acercarse a ella sintió una presencia tras de él.

-¿Que…? –sin poder reaccionar se halló tumbado en la cama, con alguien que según él, era el súcubo, pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver quien era gracias a la luz de la luna llena que ilumino esa parte de la habitación.

Era Zero, lo supo por su tatuaje y sus ojos, pero estaba diferente, tenía el cabello más largo llegándole hasta las rodillas que se encontraban flexionadas, un par de alas de ángel pero de un color negro, un par de cuernos de carnero del mismo color que las alas, las uñas largas de color negro, y para finalizar el cuadro, solo tenía puesto un kimono rojo sangre que no cubría los hombros, nada dentro.

Fue obvio, quien atacaba (o cumplía los deseos ocultos) de los estudiantes, era un incubo, Zero.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

[A.L]

El menor acaricio el rostro del mayor quitándole la máscara, y poco a poco el amatista bajo hasta el pantalón del castaño acariciando a su ya despertado miembro por debajo del pantalón. Con suavidad desabrochó el pantalón, bajo la cremallera y libero al preso.

Simplemente al ver la parte baja de su mayor, el amatista aun estando inconsciente de sus actos, se relamió sus labios para al final meter el miembro entero en su boca y empezar a succionar.

Kuran a pesar de estar consternado por tal acto no pudo evitar sentirse muy bien. Y Zero siendo un incubo, un demonio netamente sexual, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, se sentía celoso por los otros sujetos que, a pesar de estar dormidos, habían sentido ese placer, pero no importaba. No importaba, no ser el primero, si no ser el último, y cumpliría con ello.

La boca del amatista hacia movimientos entre rápidos y lentos siendo así un placentera tortura para el castaño, no pasó mucho para que el mayor se corriera en su cara, el menor se separó del miembro, aun erecto del vampiro, no sin antes darle un beso al miembro, apoyó ambas manos en el estómago de su presa y, sin preparación alguna se dejó caer sobre el miembro del sangre pura, llenándose por completo.

Dio un gemido de placer tan erótico que eso solo encendió mas a Kuran, solo bastó unos segundo para que se acostumbrase, para dar paso a una serie de embestidas rápidas, con él dando una sinfonía de gemidos, deleitando así lo oídos del castaño.

-Así que así quieres jugar Kiryuu-kun… -dijo sonriendo de una manera lasciva, empezando a mover sus caderas al ritmo del otro, el mayor no solamente movía sus caderas con un ritmo rápido, si no que también proporcionaba placer al menor acariciando del miembro de su incubo.

Poco a poco, el mayor se empezó a erguir, y sin previo aviso recostó al menor sin dejar de embestirlo, y para que pueda entrar por completo separo más las piernas del menor causando más placer aun.

El menor gemía descontroladamente, y cuando llegaron a su ansiado orgasmo, paso sus manos por la espalda del menor arañándola al punto de hacerla sangrar, la sangre, impregno el cuarto y llego a las fosas nasales del amatista quien poco a poco tornaba sus ojos amatistas a rojo escarlata.

-Estas sediento ¿No? –sonrió sin salir de su interior –Te daré mi sangre… -acercó su cuello a los labios del menor, que luego de dar una suave lamida, enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del mayor, sólo fue un momento para que ambos volvieran a excitarse de nuevo y los vaivenes volvieran a hacerse presentes.

El chico tras tomar la sangre y curar la herida, se recostó en la cama mientras seguía siendo profanado su cuerpo.

-Kana… Kaname…-llamó el chico mientras cerraba sus piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo del llamado, quien se asombró ante el llamado por su nombre –Kaname…

Esa simple palabra fue lo que hizo que Kuran mandara al diablo todo y empezase a ser mucho más rudo con sus ataques creando más gemidos por parte de ambos.

-No…de…dejes de decir mi nombre, Zero –sonrió con lujuria mientras aumentaba su velocidad al sentir que todo estaba por acabar.

-¡Kaname! –un último grito hizo que ambos acabasen juntos pero no sin antes morderse al mismo tiempo, sellando de forma permanente su lazo.

Ambos respiraban de manera rápida y lo primero que desapareció fueron sus alas.

Kuran, después de recibir el preciado oxígeno, ataco los labios de Zero, y el chico correspondió sin ninguna objeción.

-No… No es… suficiente –dijo el castaño mientras se desvestía por completo y a su amante también –No es suficiente –sonrió mientras volvía a atacar los labios del amatista hasta dejarlos rojos, y seguir moviéndose dentro del chico, retornando a lo anterior por varias horas.

Al día siguiente.

Zero despertó sintiéndose mejor, no tenía idea del por qué, pero se sentía mejor, claro eso fue sólo hasta ver que su cuarto era un desastre, su cama ahora era un colchón en el suelo y los trozos de madera estaban por todo lado, ver ropa desperdigada por el suelo que no era suya y como cereza del pastel; sintió que uno de sus muslos chocaba con otro y una mano lo estaba tocando indecorosamente.

-Pero qué… -sin poder hablar sus labios fueron atacados por quien estaba ocupando su cama, obviamente después se separó y pudo ver quien era -¡¿Kuran?!

-Vaya ahora soy Kuran –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello, ahora corto de su cazador.

-¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto intentando recordar algo, mejor dicho, evitar recordar algo.

-Pues simple, seguí al supuesto súcubo, quien en realidad era un incubo que resultaste ser tú –dijo apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama.

-Yo… soy un incubo…-dijo mirando su manos. Tenía sentido, hasta lo que él sabía en su familia hubo íncubos, seguramente uno de sus ancestros le paso la antorcha, ahora no solamente era un maldito vampiro, si no también, un maldito demonio sexual. Además que lastimosamente empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya que, a pesar de no admitirlo, estaba algo consciente.

-Tranquilo ya no habrá manera de que vuelvas a atacar a otro estudiante –dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo –Ya forjé nuestro lazo, así que puedes saciar tus deseos exclusivamente conmigo.

-¡¿Qué tú…?! –nuevamente fue callado por los labios del mayor, sonrojándose por completo, pero al final termino accediendo, siendo sinceros, ambos estaban esperando ese momento desde hace mucho. Después un par de besos y caricias carentes de decencia, Zero se quedó dormido de nuevo, siendo aún muy temprano para levantarse, pero el mayor se quedó despierto contemplado el cuerpo de su pareja.

Debía aclarar el asunto del supuesto súcubo, ser sincero con su hermana para evitar heridas más profundas, y explicarle que técnicamente ya se había casado.

Miro el rostro durmiente del cazador y le dio una suave caricia, dedicaría su tiempo en cuidarle, sin mencionar que, si bien sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, debía trabajar duro para que su testarudo amatista admitiese que también lo amaba, sin tener que someterlo para que lo diga.

Pero no importaba, aun había mucho tiempo para que todo se acomodase.

_Esa noche de Halloween fue para ambos inolvidable._

_**The End. **_

¿Qué tal?

Creo que a Ichiru y a Takuma los hice muy cursis XD

Espero que le haya gustado.

Una noticia corta.

El fanfic "La ironía del príncipe" (doy un millón gracias por lo reviews) estará publicado a más tardar la siguiente semana, mis exámenes y trabajos se acercan y aún no he tenido tiempo de corregir mis horrores. Gracias!


End file.
